Rukia, Bloody Rukia
by Beutiful nightmare 7780
Summary: You are Rukia Kuchiki, you live in the Kuchiki Manor filled with servants. You are accustomed to sparkling jewels, beautiful gowns, and lavish parties. Then, suddenly, you are banished by your father, the head of the clan, to live in a cold, lonely place without money, New clothse, or even your mother. All because of a woman named Soi-Fon now you are a servant to your stepsister.
1. Chapter 1

Prolougue

Soi-Fon was a witch; I never doubted it. She deserved to die; neither have I doubted that she wished for my death before the executioner's sword glittered above her own neck: Month upon month I lived in terror of poison being slipped into my cup. Yet, an hour before the blade bit into her flesh, they say she preyed for my forgiveness. Had the jailers brought me her massage, would I forgive her?

No never she beguiled my father and seduced him she transformed him into a man so unlike his former self that even after she had lost her diabolical hold on him, my father was never again the king he had once been. Because of this evil witch who called herself the wife of Byakuya Kuchiki, I lost everything: my rightful place in the circle of my family, my mother's loving prensence, my father's devoted affection, my chances of a fruitful marrige. And I came close -Very close- to losing my own life.

Becuse of Soi-Fon, my father discared my mother like a worn slipper, forbiidding me to ever see her again. Because of Soi-Fon, he declared me a bastarnd, humiliating me for his own selfish ends. And after years of using me as a pawn in his endless quest for power, promising me to this suitor and that one, my father abandoned me.

I can forgive her nothing. You are quick to judge me, I beg you, hear my story

End with Prolouge next chapter Unfair


	2. Unfair

Chapter 1 Unfair

I inherited my father's fiery temper- No one would deny that! And so, on the day I learned that he had betrothed me to Sousuke Aizen, I exploded.

"I cannot believe that my father would pledge me to that disgusting old man!" I ragged, and hurled the bed pillows on the floor of my chamber. "I shall not, not, NOT marry him!".I was ten years old at that time I didn't knew everything. I shouted and stamped my feet until my last fury subsided in gust of tears. Between sobs I stole glances at my governess, Lady Rangiku, who was also my Nana. She stiched on her needlework as thought nothing was happening. "Come now," She soothed, her needle flicking in and out, in and out, "It is only a bethrothal, and that-as you well know- is quitw a long way from marrige. Besides, madam, your father wishes it." Her calm made me angrier "I don't care what he wishes! My father pays so little attention to me that I doubt he even remember who I am". A thin smile appeared on Rangiku's face, and she set down the dress and creased my cheek "Don't think because of this he doesn't think of you. Every day you are like him and your mother too. You may have your mother's looks but your like him" She took her finger out "And his temper, sadly" I flunged my self to the great bed. "When is it to be, Rangiku"I murmered she looked at me and sighed. "He's arriving in April we are in March so you have a month to get ready. Your mother, Hisana, said that she favors a light blue and white for you with a golden cloak" I stared at the cieling "I hate light blue I want purple" I grumbled. Perhaps this was a battle I could win, althought my gentle, patient mather matched my fathers stubborness "And I dont care of light blue or light green are the clans colors" Rangiku smirked "Someone awoke in the wrong foot". I sighed this was a hard day. The door opened and my mother entered "Rangiku, please let me have a talk with my daughter" Rangiku nodded and left closing the door. Great now I am going to get a speech from mother. "Rukia" Her soft voice said sitting on the bed "Yes mother" I answered trying not to show my madness but I could tell she knew I was mad. " Don't be mad at your father he's just doing the best for you" I looked at her "But why Sousuke Aizen" I asked. Mother smirked "When I was your age. Me and Sousuke were suppost to get married but instead your father fell in love with me and I with him". She put her hands on her arms and creased them I saw that she was gonna cry. "Sousuke found out and attacked your father with rage good thing I was there or they would have killed each other. Then I got pregnant of your father in that time things calmed down but when my pregnancy was discovered Sousuke again was going to kill your father. Your grandfather asked me if I wanted to marry Sousuke or your father. I choose your father, then 3 months later a healthy baby girl was born on January 14 I named her Rukia I was so happy. Sousuke and your father made a deal when you turned 10 Sousuke is going to marry you, but you can stop it if you decide you don't want to marry him but only if Sousuke agrees with you" She kissed my forehead "Say your prayers, and good night" she left the room and Rangiku entered listening to my prayers. After I finished I turned to her "How old was my mother when she got pregnant of me?" I asked. She smiled "She was 15, but Sousuke proposed when she was 12 she gets confused with your age" She said helping me get into my night gown.

When the day came I was dressed in the light blue gown my mother choose for me I kept figiding in it. I heard that Sousuke was ugly now not when he met my mother they said he had a mullet and one strand was on his face. "Madam come"Said Rangiku guiding me to a room with a lot of people. "Silence" Roared my father and the room got quite. He was sitting in a chair with my mother next to him he looked so handsome his black hair was very long "Rukia, my daughter come in" He said so nicely. I sat down next to my mothers side I saw that she was starring at everyone mostly at a woman with sgort black hair. After my father gave a beautiful speech he danced with me but I saw he wasn't looking at me but at the short haired who was dancing. That look in his eyes were scaring me he nevered looked like that at anyone not even my mother this was very wierd I needed to know about this woman before something horrible happened to my family.

Next chapter will be Why father


	3. Why father

Chapter 2 Why father

"You have nothing to worry about for the present" Rangiku assured me as we went back to the manor on a glowing may morning. Birds chirped and the sweet smell of charry blossoms my father loves. "Before he left back to Hueco Mundo, Sousuke complained that you were too small and frial that no marrige was going to happen until you are 14 or 15" I stared at her "Small and frial is that what he said?" I cried I didn't want to marry him but he could say something better like I had diffrent hair than anyone" Rangiku smiled and sighed playfully "You please him well, madam, but he simply thinks you can't bear children when your mother had you she had to stay in bed for the 3 months of her pregnancy since she was too young" She looked at the window "But, my prayers were answer this will give us more time until you become a woman" I moaned "I don't like the men my father bethrolded me like you know Lady Lisa's husband he always get drunk". My father never had betrholed me only to Aizen which I didn't like he always looked at me wierdly but he mostly stared at my mother when they talked outside. "But why me?" I asked "Look, madam, your the only child of the family so your the only one who can bring peace to other country's" I sighed then I remembered of that short haired woman I saw my father staring when he was dancing with me. "Rangiku, what's the name of that woman with short black hair who was at the party weeks ago" I asked. Rangiku sighed frausteded "Her name is Soi-Fon she lives with Lady Yoruichi in the Shihoin Manor. Lady Yoruichi treats her as a daughter but, I heard that Soi-Fon might be a witch" I began to think if she was a witch she was probably trying to seduce my father.

Days later

Everyone was exited for my coronation even my mother she asked to change my gown to purple with golden flowers I was so happy when she did that. My mother was sming "This is good, Rukia, now you can take your fathers place if he dies" I stared at her and smiled thsi was very good for my family"Now that bastarnd of Koga can't take your place" Mother spanted my uncles name I never liked my uncle he was always mean to me when I was little almost walking he always use to trip me around.

The day of the ceremony

My mother helped me get into my dress. When we finished I walked thru the doors my father waiting sitting on his chair, but then I saw her Soi-Fon standing next to my father looking at me I could tell she was smirking in the inside but, showing a smile in the outside. "Are you ready, Rukia" Asked my father I nodded my head he only stared "My dearest daughter I am sending you away to Karakura with Rangiku Matsumoto and your other ladies" He said. I felt my lip tremble tears were gonna wash out but, they didn't . "What about my mother?" I asked I saw Soi-Fon smirking at me "She will not accompinate you" This is so unfair! why is he doing this to me then I remembered Rangiku's words about Soi-Fon that filthy woman had him under her spell ohh how I hate her. "I will take her"Said Soi-Fon grabbing my hand. When we stepped outside noone was there so she slapped me "Listen you little brat stay away or I will kill you your father is mine now not tah bitch you call mother" She whispered then smiled evilly tears spread out of my etes "Why are you crying not woman enough ohh yeah thats right or Sousuke would have married you" She put her hand on my cheeks "Stop crying and be woman ps step away if you tell your father about this I will kill you" She said and left. I ran to my room Ranginu stared at me "She slapped you" She assured I nodded "Don't worry every action has a consecuence" she answered.

Months passed Christmas came and I went to the Manor onmy to see my mother arguing with my father who wanted a divorce I listened "You want a divorce to get married with that whore of Soi-Fon right" My mother screamed "Yes, Hisana, she can bear children unlike you" I could tell things were getting ugly "Just becuase she can bear children I can too" "But you only gave me Rukia" "Come on, Byakuya, we were 15 how were we supost to know I was going to get pregnant" "So your blaming me for getting you pregnant I wished you jsut married Aizen not me" "Ohh yes so you can marry Soi-Fon RIGHT" " SHUT THE HE UP, HISANA"yeed my father I heard a slap then some one fell down "YOU CAN GO TO HELL HISANA". The door shut loudly Soi-Fon's poison began to work since 2 days later my mother found Soi-Fon with my father having sex while she was gone.

That day my mother came running to my room crying. I just couldn' t believe it how could my father do this to my mother and with Soi-Fon. "Whats going to happen now, mother" I asked "Your father is sending me to another place in the colony now I will not see you but, we will have to write to each other" She said and kissed my forehead Soi-Fon was ruining everything.

When I arrived at Karakura again I told Rangiku she sighed "That like bitch she is winning the war" She said I nodded she was right this was a war and Soi-Fon was winning it the Kingdom didn't like Soi-Fon at all they hated her and called her the great whore. I began to cry "Madam, don't cry we have allies"Said Rangiku I looked at her very shocked.

Even do Soi-Fon was winning I still had hope for her to not be my stepmother her poison was working but it might not work for a little bit she might not even win.

Next chapter will be my new mother, the she devil


	4. Chapter 4

"Rukia, Rukia" Yelled Rangiku barging in my room like a crazy person. She had a note on her hand while she took some sweat off she looked like she just had run a marathon her strawberry blonde hair was wet and so were her clothse.

I sat on my bed waiting for her to talk, yet it seemed that it would never happen. "Your father-" she catched more breath "Your father got married with Soi Fon" She spited out then sat next to me. I could feel hot tears on my cheeks, How could my father do that to my mother? he was still married to her, right? I grabbed the note.

_Dear lady Rukia, _

_I sent you this letter for you to come back to the manor to be the Mistress Soi Fon's personal maid from now on then you will be the new heir's personal maid._

_I will be glad if you arrive tomorrow at sunset to help the Mistress out with her pregnancy then be at the christening of the new heir of the Kuchiki clan._

_From now on you will be lady Rukia not princess Rukia, you are a bastarnd now if someone call you Princess it would count at threason to myself,the head of the clan and the unborn head of the clan. You shall also return everything that was yours to the new heir._

_Signed,_

_the head of the clan, Byakuya Kuchiki_

I stared at the note more, Pregnancy? that little whore is pregnant. I crushed the note angrily THIS UNBORN CHILD WAS TAKING MY PLACE AS THE HEIR I wanted to scream and shout it's not true or it's not fair to the whole word. I stared at the ground "How is this possible?" I asked Rangiku, who smirked "When he found out Soi Fon was pregnant he married her in private" I fell on my bed groaning "He's still married to my mother" Rangiku nodded at me standing up "That unborn child is the bastarnd then not you" I nodded then fell asleep.

Next day

It was sunset when I arrived on the manor I looked around then spotted Lady Yoruichi who was upset at something. I walked to her "Lady Yoruichi are you upset?" I asked. She faced me then nodded "I should have never intruduced Soi Fon to your father, Princess Rukia" I looked at her wierdly "I am so sorry for everything I didn't knew Soi Fon would take it for granted"She hugged me which was a surprise to me "I didn't knew" She cried. I hugged her back "Its okay" She released me when a door opened.

I standed infront of the most evil person in the world, Soi Fon, She looked very pale her eyes looked at me "Didn't anyone thought you manners" She smirked "Then I will teach you some, KNEEL" I kneeled down making her smile "You are so pathetic" I wanted to slap her now, but she won me at it. I fell on the floor with a thud "You are a mistake, you know THE HEAD OF THE CLAN MISTAKE" She rubbed her 6 month belly "But he has corrected it by being with me. The new heir lies within me" I smirked "What if its a girl" I knew I shouldn't ask that but I did Soi Fon thru a cup at me yet she failed "Its a BOY A BOY A BOY" she yelled throwing more things "GET OUT" She yelled. I did what I was told leaving her in rampage.

3 months passed Soi Fon made me get everything she wanted or do anything she wanted which meant when Soi Fon felt like making fun of me she did when she was hungry I had to get her the food.

Then the labor pains stared I was awoken by her screams which were like piercing knives in my ears. I ran to her room seeing the midwives already helping so I just sat on a chair looking around the fell asleep.

Hours passed someone tugged my arm I opened my eyes only to see lady Yoruichi "The baby is almost out" she whispered I got up to see a bloody baby coming out of Soi Fon, but one glance it took me to see that the child was a girl. I smiled to myself Soi Fon risked everything only to have a baby girl. Everyone quiet down except the baby who was crying. Soi Fon looked at everyone "No cheers for the future heir?" she asked no one answer. Yoruichi smirked at Soi Fon "Its a girl" Soi Fon's eyes widen then she began to cry.

Everyone got out of the room, but before they cleaned the room, sprayed something and handed the child to Soi Fon who was still amazed. I got behind a crowd of people who were murmuring about the child. Father came then everyone with me bowed down, yest he ignored us then walked to Soi Fon's room slamming the door.

I heard yelling then the child crying that made me smile Soi Fon was over or so I think.


End file.
